


Going Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 213: “Home's where you go when you run out of homes.” ― John le Carré, The Honourable Schoolboy, Wasted Hours, Overeducated.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Going Home

~

When Severus opens the door, he finds Harry, looking miserable. “What’s wrong?” 

Shaking his head, Harry says, “May I come in?” 

Wordlessly stepping aside, Severus gestures him inside. 

Walking over to the sofa, Harry collapses onto it, stretches out, leans back, and closes his eyes.

“Do make yourself at home,” Severus says, tone dry, resuming his seat at the other end of the sofa. 

Harry cracks open an eye. “Sorry. Rough day, I wasted hours only to find the bloke we’re investigating’s innocent, so now we have to start over—” He exhales. “And now I’m babbling. Sorry. This is the only place I can fathom being right now.” 

Severus takes a sip of tea. “You can’t do this at home?” 

“Too quiet.” 

“There’s always the Weasleys’ place.” 

“Too loud.” 

“And my home’s just right?” 

“Er, yes?” Harry, eyes once again closed, smiles. “Is that okay?” 

“Evidently.” Severus smirks. “I can always turn on some music.” 

Harry’s breathing slows, evens out. “Music’s fine.” 

“Weird Sisters?” Severus suggests, his smirk widening. 

Harry chuckles. “You like Weird Sisters?” 

“Why so surprised? What sort of music did you think I favoured?”

Harry shrugs. “Classical, maybe? Something with lots of strings?”

“That’s Lucius. He’s…overeducated when it comes to classical music. My tastes are far simpler. I was an old punk in my youth, after all.” 

“Mmm,” sighs Harry, and within moments, he’s gone, the occasional soft snore emerging. 

Shaking his head, Severus returns to his book, occasionally eyeing the man sleeping beside him. It feels…domestic.

An hour later, Harry sits up and yawns. “Bloody hell, sorry about that,” he says. “Guess I needed a nap.” 

Severus inclines his head. “Which is why I suggested you go home.” 

“Yeah.” A flush spreads over Harry’s face. “I guess I consider your place my home when I run out of homes.” 

“Indeed.” Severus’ grip on his book tightens. “And why’s that?” 

Harry’s gaze captures Severus’. “Because _you’re_ here.” 

Heart about to pound out of his chest, Severus nods. “Ah. Well, that’s all right, I suppose.” 

“Yeah?” Harry’s smile is bright.

“Yes.” 

Scooting towards Severus, Harry curls up next to him, rests his head on Severus’ shoulder, and closes his eyes. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
